Various tube magazines are known in connection with textile machines for producing cheeses or in connection with their tube-feeding devices. In most cases, the tube magazines are arranged at the end of the machine.
For example, a pneumatic false twist machine is described in German Patent Publication DE 39 08 462 A1, which is serviced by two cheese changers patrolling in front of the winding stations of the spinning machine. Here, each one of the two cheese changing units has its own tube reservoir in which a large amount of empty tubes is stored. In addition and as known, the cheese changers are equipped with manipulating devices, which are adapted both for removal of full cheeses from the winding devices and for the transfer of empty tubes from the tube reservoir of the changer to the winding devices of the individual winding stations. A tube magazine with a tube transfer device is assigned to each one of the two cheese changers in the area of the machine ends of the false twist machine. Each of the tube magazines has several shafts, in which empty tubes are arranged and aligned in the way they are needed by the tube reservoirs of the cheese changers. A tube transfer device in the form of a conveyor belt is mounted underneath the empty tube receiving shafts. The conveyor belt is guided around a drive roller and a reversing roller; with its direction of conveyance extending transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the machine. The conveyor belts of the tube magazines convey the empty tubes, without changing their alignment, via a drop shaft directly into the tube reservoir of the respective cheese changer.
German Patent Publication DE 42 17 575 A1 describes a winding machine which is provided with empty tubes via a central magazine arranged at the end of the machine.
A plurality of conical empty tubes are stored in a vertical alignment in this central magazine. The conical tubes are stacked inside each other in a manner such that the respectively lowest tube can be pulled off by means of a special device and transferred over a slide to a tube transfer device. The tube transfer device is designed as an elevator, which transfers the tubes to a tube conveyor belt extending over the length of the machine. Thereafter, by way of the tube conveyor belt the tubes are delivered to the area of a movable service unit, which supplies the winding stations of the textile machine. The service unit, preferably a cheese changer, is equipped with, among other things, an interim tube reservoir, a tube receiving device and a tube transfer device.
European Patent Publication EP 0 262 726 A2 describes a textile machine for producing cheeses, having at least one central magazine arranged at an end of the machine. Here, the central magazine has circulating storage chains with mandrels for receiving empty tubes. When required, a tube transfer device integrated into the central magazine pushes the required tubes off the receiving mandrels onto a slide for transfer onto a tube conveyor belt extending over the length of the machine, which conveys the tubes to a movably arranged cheese changer. The cheese changer removes the required tube from the conveyor belt and transfers it directly into the spinning frame of the respective spinning station.